Protective coatings are desired for substrates such as metals, wood, ceramics, paper products, and the like. These protective coatings provide resistance to staining, soiling, solvents, scratching, and scuffing of the coated substrate. The protective coatings, when pigmented, may also provide a desired color to the substrate.
Many protective coating compositions are solvent based. Solvent based coating compositions may present challenges in use and removal of the solvent components. For example, coating compositions with high volatile organic compound (VOC) content are becoming increasingly undesirable due to the solvents that have to be removed during the coating and curing process.
Polyurethane coating compositions are commonly used as protective coatings. For example, polyurethane coating compositions are used in wood and other coating applications. Other coating compositions, such as those containing amino formaldehyde resins, are also commonly used. The use of formaldehyde containing chemicals is increasingly being targeted for reduction or elimination. Consequently, the elimination or reduction of formaldehyde containing chemicals in these coating compositions without sacrificing performance presents a continuing challenge.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is an environmentally friendly, high performance coating composition that is substantially free of formaldehyde, and is easy to make and apply. Such coating compositions and methods for preparing and applying the same are disclosed and claimed herein.